This invention relates generally to hand held disposable dispensers for the dispensing of thick liquids, such as cosmetic products or processed foodstuff such as honey, mustard, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,005 describes a dispensing container of the above type in which a valved outlet located in the bottom of the container also incorporates an air venting aperture for admitting atmospheric air subsequent to the dispensing of the product. The dispensing valve is deflectable upon application of manual pressure on the container, and the fluid flows through and is channeled toward the external outlet. A partially rotatable cap with a pair of parallel abutment plates serve to lock the dispensing valve in the closed position, while in the open position the same abutment plates are supposed to channel the fluid toward the external outlet. One drawback of this type of arrangement is the permanently open venting aperture from which the fluid is likely to leak when handling or displacing the container. A further drawback is the consequence of the use of a deflectable dispensing valve of the type described in the related drawings, whose form and movement dictate a dispensing chamber with an indefinite form, having many cavities which will most likely be filled with fluid which will eventually dry up, thus obstructing the operation of the dispensing mechanism.